Generation V: United They Stand #1
by The Universal Guardian
Summary: Sailor V leads the ultimate team of magical girls against an old enemy! Please read and comment!


GenerationV#1:The Coming

She tried to rise, but found herself stumbling weakly. Jadite advanced on her, a sinister smile tugging at his mouth. The senshi tried to summon her powers. "Fire- "

"Don't think so." Jadite said, giving her a powerful slap that sent her sprawling. Mars managed to keep her balance, and retaliated with a punch. But Jadite deflected it with ease, and slammed his knee into her stomach. The fire senshi collapsed to her knees, trying to hold in her whimper of pain. She was not going to let him have the satisfaction of hearing her cry out!

"Now…it's time for your execution!" Jadite snarled coldly, as he stood over her. He dramatically brought his hand before his face. A sword, made of gold energy, appeared in his grasp.

Without pausing, he swung the sword above his head. Then, with a cry, he brought it down in a deadly slash....on Sailor Mars' exposed neck.

Rei bolted upright in her bed, a scream dying on her lips. She was drenched in sweat, and her raven hair clung to her back. Only one thought flashed through her mind. The dream was a vision. Jadite was returning.

_But how?_ she mentally mused.

She did not want to know.

As she adjusted to the real world, a rhythmic beeping reached her ears. Groping blindly on her bedside table, Rei reached for her calculator-shaped communicator. When she found it, she pressed one of the small buttons.

The communicator's screen lit up, displaying the famous profile of a girl with pink and spiky hair. She wore a lab jacket and a pair of glasses was pushed up on her forehead.

"Washu." Rei muttered without much emotion.

"Rei, y'know better. It's Little Washu!." Washu said, her voice distorted by static. "Sorry about the rude awakening, but it looked like ya needed it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rei asked in an annoyed tone.

" Oh, I was monitoring your sleep before I contacted you." Washu replied. " It's my newest invention! I just created it today!"

" Newest invention?" Rei growled. "You mean to tell me that you woke me up for this?!"

" But it's just my best invention ever!" Washu said, stars appearing in her eyes.""It's called…. **the Sleep Reviewer**!!"

As she triumphantly announced the name, two miniature dolls, identical to Washu, appeared on each of her shoulders, reciting, "Washu's a genius!! Washu's great!!"

"And THAT'S a fact!!" Washu said, throwing a victory sign.

"Look, I'm going back to bed." Rei replied, moving to disconnect the communicator.

" Hey, Hold it there!" the small scientist exclaimed. " I was just kidding. I've just received a V-alarm directly from Tokyo Central Park! It looks like one of our candidates is there now!"

"Well, why didn't you say so at first!" Rei yelled. She was already out of bed, reaching for her clothes and her transformation stick. "Did you wake the others?"

"Yeah, Nagisa and Zoiscite are on the way. But, I couldn't get in touch with ol' V girl or her white insignificant other."

"Just like her!" Rei muttered. "And to think she's the leader!"

"Well, don't worry 'bout her. Looks like she's sleeping good!" Washu noted, glancing to the side. "Anyway, you need transportation?"

"No." Rei shook her head. "Think I'll get there the old-fashioned way."

"A-Ok!" Washu said. "Guess I'll be signing off! Treat our newcomer right, you hear?"

"Ok." Rei chuckled. "See you later."

Washu nodded, and the communicator screen went black. Rei released a long sigh. She realized she needed a romp over the rooftop, as opposed to a quick teleportation, to clear her head. Because if what she witnessed in her dream is true, thena time of chaos were drawing nigh……

**Tokyo Central Park, 11:17 P.M.**

There are a great many things one can count in Tokyo. One thing was the ever-present Tokyo Tower, glowing in the beautiful moonlight. Another was the popular opinion of the **Metropolitan A.D. Special Task Force**, who solutions to crime were only to respond with more destruction. A close and sadly third thing one could count on was a young and beautiful teenage girl clad in a tight, red Chinese dress, leaping into the night sky with a loud war cry.

Her name was Mano. Yohko Mano. She was a Devil Hunter. The 108th of her bloodline, in fact. The Chinese dress? Her work clothes. The long gold sword she held in her hand?The SoulSword, trademark weapon of devil hunters everywhere. Her enemy for this evening? Oh, just the Kuma, a large, three-headed winged dragon with a bad case of halitosis and a mean disposition.

The battle had just begun. Yohko was on the defense, dodging the lethal blasts of flame the demon flung at her. Sensing an opening in the Kuma's assault, she went offensive. Leaping higher than any normal human, she seemingly floated before the winged devil. She swung her lethal blade in one slice, only to cleave nothing but air. The dragon had already anticipated her strike, and flew past her.

Of course, the devil hunter lacked the power of flight. She fell back to earth, landing gracefully on both feet. She only had a short victory, however, before the creature returned to its original position and unleashed another barrage of fire. Yohko's hardened instincts kicked in, and before she knew it, she was performing a smooth back flip that carried her from the path of danger.

" Is flame-breath standard issue in monsters?!" Yohko quipped. "Feels like I'm getting a tan!"

The monster roared in response, flying higher in the darkened sky. When it reached a certain point, it paused. Six pairs of eyes stared down at its red-clad prey.

"Was that response in Japanese?" Yohko joked. She never took her eyes off of the monster. Sword at hand, and strength gathered, she was ready.

The creature attacked first, dropping to earth in a steep dive. As the deadly beast drew closer, Yohko tensed her muscles. She had to have split-second timing. This would be her only chance.

That chance was ripped away from her.

A swarm of missiles seemingly materialized out of nowhere, colliding with the Kuma. The winged creature was instantly transformed into a living meteor, crashing to the ground with an inhuman scream.

"Whoa! Think I overdid it!" a voice said above the devil hunter. Yohko glanced up at the source of the voice, and could not believe her eyes.

The originator of the voice was a girl. Visually, she seemed to look similar in age to Yohko, with medium green hair and an athletic build. She wore a red-orange jumpsuit with white trim and matching stylish armor pieces.

But, she wasn't alone.

A second girl was with the armored female, hovering as well. She was clad in basic black, with a leather skirt, blouse, and jacket. Her blond hair was tied in a loose ponytail. Her face was pretty, although a long scar on her left cheek accented her features.

" Who in the %^#@ are you?!" Yohko screeched, holding the sword in front of her with both hands, facing the levitating duo.

The armored girl only giggled a little, while the blond simply nodded towards the devil hunter.

It took Yohko a fraction of a second to realize that the mysterious girl wasn't nodding towards her, but at the still lethal (note: alive) creature behind her. In one swift motion, Yohko turned, swung her sword, and severed the three heads of the creature in rapid succession. 

Uttering one last death cry, the Kuma vanished in a flash of light.

Yohko heaved a sigh of relief and wiped her sweat filled brow. She shot a distrustful glance towards the two newcomers, wondering if their assistance was only the prologue of a devil's trick.

The two enigmatic girls slowly levitated to the ground.

When they touched down, the blond girl walked over to Yohko, arms cross, and gave her the look over.

"So, this is the 108th generation Devil Hunter." The blond girl mused. " I'm impressed. Not only are you beautiful, but the skills you possess are extraordinary."

"Excuse me." Yohko began." But, how do you know about me? I've never seen you before!"

" But that hairstyle…"the blond girl continued, ignoring Yohko's remark. " It has a certain peculiar "flair", shall we say. You're very brave to wear it in such a way."

" Hey, what do you mean…Are you laughing at my hair!?" Yohko accused, stepping forward.

" No." the girl replied, trying to keep a straight face. "I was just paying you a compliment." As she was saying this, a slight smirk was on her lips.

"Zoiscite!" the armored girl spoke up. "That wasn't very nice! Hasn't anyone ever told you if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all?"

"And who are you? My mother?" Zoiscite scoffed. "Besides, I was giving her a compliment. Is that so wrong?"

"Yeah, whatever." Yohko said. " I have to go hit the sack. School, y'know." She turned to leave, but found herself facing the armored girl, who blocked her path.

" What are you doing?" the devil hunter questioned in an enraged tone. "Get out of my way!"

"Sorry, Ms. Mano." The armored girl replied. " But, if you just wait for a few more minutes…"

"For what? So that a bunch of you costumed yahoos to come and ask me to join your little group? I don't think so! I already have enough problems being a devil hunter without you guys adding on to them!"

The armored girl was quiet, taken aback by Yohko's words.

Zoiscite, however, was not. With but a slight gesture, she teleported to where the other two stood. Folding her arms, she locked on Yohko with a hard stare.

"How pathetic." she said. "Look at you. Whining about your little problems. Let me guess: no private time for boys? Is that it? You can't hang out in the mall like the rest of your innocent friends? Grow up sister. It's tired."

" Shut up!" Yohko snapped, tears welling in her eyes.

"Zoiscite, you're being too hard on her!" Icezlion cried in her defense.

"Both of you shut up!" Zoiscite growled. "I am sick and tired of listening to you girls constantly whine about having a normal life! This is your life, so get over it!"

"That's easy for you to say."Icezlion said quietly. " You have never lived a normal life. Heck, you weren't even born a girl!"

Yohko's eyes widened when she heard the bit of information. She gave the blond girl a second look over.

_She has to be kidding_, she thought. _Well, if that's true, I know now why_ _she has such an attitude!_

"So what?" Zoiscite replied. " I may not have had a Earth life…but if it wasn't for a certain person tossing her problems and longing for a normal life aside, I would not be here today."

"She has a point." A voice reached the trios' ears. Three heads glanced up into the branches of one of the shadow-drenched trees that dotted the park.

They could not see her at first, but after the obscure figure dropped into full view, the moonlight dramatically revealed her features.

"Well, well! Finally her royal highness has arrived!" Zoiscite exclaimed in a mocking tone. "Now, the ceremony of knighthood can begin!!"

"Put a sock in it, Z." Sailor Mars said. " It is way too late at night for that."

Icezlion giggled. "Let me guess. Washu's newest invention, right?"

"If only it was that." Sailor Mars shook her head. "Anyway, this must be our new candidate…" she said, turning to Yohko.

"Waitaminute…I haven't agreed to anything!" Yohko said, backing away. "I don't want to have anything to do with you guys!"

" Please, Ms. Mano! You have to join up with us!" Icezlion pleaded.

Sailor Mars slowly walked up to the devil hunter and faced her. She placed a gloved hand on Yohko's shoulder and stared straight into her eyes.

" Yohko. I know how you feel. You strive to be ordinary. To fit in with your classmates. To be normal. To have no care in the world. Right?"

" You don't know the half of it." Yohko replied.

"That's where you're wrong." Sailor Mars said. " I know that feeling. I've craved it. I've longed for it. But, I know it cannot be."

" So, what you're telling me is that you'll just simply except your fate!" Yohko yelled, smacking the senshi's hand away from her shoulder. "Well, I'm not like you. I'm not going to except this as my life. In fact, I'm going home. I have school to go to in the morning. Goodnight!"

Before anyone could stop the girl, she performed a spectacular leap, which carried her into the branches of the large tree. Using her expert agility, the devil- hunter leaped from the branch of one tree to the next, until she disappeared into the darkness.

" I'm going after her." Icezlion declared, but was stopped by Mars.

"Let her go." The senshi replied. "We can't force her to join."

"Coward." Zoiscite muttered. "A selfish coward."

Icezlion turned to face the former Negaverse general, a frown on her features."She is not a coward!" she exclaimed. "Maybe she didn't want to join us…but-but that doesn't make her a coward."

"It's no use." Mars shook her head. "Z wouldn't understand even if you spelled it out for her."

"What was that?" Zoiscite growled, giving Mars an evil glance.

Mars did not reply. Instead she pulled out her communicator, entered a numerical series, and waited. Her communicator screen lit up, displaying the pink-haired scientist, Washu.

"Hell-O!" she greeted.

" The recruit bailed, Little Washu." Sailor Mars replied.

"Bailed, eh?" the diminutive scientist echoed. " Well. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sorry?" Zoiscite butted in. "Look, I was having a great dream until you woke me up. And to think, for a little, tight-dress wearing coward-"

"**Will you shut up!?**" Mars and Icezlion said in unison.

Zoiscite reluctantly complied, even though she would have easily swatted her two teammates.

"Thank you." Mars said, before turning back to Washu. "So, do you have any other ideas?"

"Mars, you cut me to the quick!" Washu gasped as if she was hurt. "Am I not Washu, the Greatest Scientist in the Universe?!"

"Oh, brother." Icezlion rolled her eyes.

We've heard this before. Iczel spoke into Nagisa's brain.

Mars suppressed a groan. She had also heard that tagline too often. "So, do you have any other ideas?" she repeated, taking care not to use an annoyed tone.

" I hate to say this, but…Duh!" Washu laughed. "Stikemyer! Engage V- program. Stasis 12."

" You got it, Little Washu!" a voice in the background blared.

The three girls focused on the little screen, where seconds later, a picture of a young woman, clad in an orange waitress uniform, flashed on.

"Who's that, the Wendy's Girl?" Zoiscite joked.

" This is the second recruit." Washu told them. "Don't let the uniform fool you. She is one of Earth's deadliest fighters."

"Nice." Sailor Mars commented. "And I know just the person she can talk to."

The three glanced at each other, then at Washu. "Minako." They said in unison.

" It serves her right for missing Washu's call." Mars smirked. "Besides, she's the leader. Leaders suppose to handle situations like these the best!"

" That is so true."Icezlion smiled. "If we have to suffer, she has to!"

"So it is agreed then." Washu said. "It's V-chan's turn tomorrow."

" I second the motion!" Icezlion jokily replied.

" Ok, break this up!" Zoiscite yelled. "What is this, a JSA meeting? It's almost midnight and you two are running your mouths like you have no school tomorrow! I'll tell you one thing about that devil-hunter girl, she knows when it is bedtime!"

"Z, in her own lovable way, is right." Sailor Mars agreed. "Speaking of meetings, we're having one tomorrow. Zoiscite, please at least show up."

The blond girl crossed her arms and sneered. "Oh yes. I will attend. I will be a good little sailor soldier." With a gesture, she vanished in a flurry of flower petals, leaving the other two in the darkness.

" Well, looks like she has the right idea." Icezlion said.

"Yeah." Mars replied. She glanced at her communicator. "Washu, I know this sounds cheesy, but…two to beam up!"

" Hey, it's Little Washu!" Washu yelled. "Anyway, I've programmed the coordinates in. The transplantation of your bodies will happen in approximately two seconds."

Just as Washu promised, two beams of bright light sliced through the darkened clouds, surrounding the young heroines' bodies. Before the flash of light overtook her senses, Sailor Mars' mind flashed by to the terrifying dream she experienced earlier that evening.

There was no doubt that the dream was a vision. But, Jadite returning? Sailor Mars shivered at the thought. If, _When_, Jadite returned, he'll attack her…and then the others. The other senshi, who are defenseless against him.

However, she realized one thing. He was expecting a trio of sailor senshi. 

Not a fighting force, which was in the process of expanding. He was expecting Sailor Moon. Not Sailor V.

As she materialized in her room, the fire senshi smiled.

"I know you're coming." she said quietly, to no one in particular. "But, on my soul, you're going to hate the day when you come across Generation V!"

Washu leaned back in her chair and sighed. _So, the recruit drive was a bust_. she mentally groaned. _Well, I can't let that worry me._ _I have work to do_.

Glancing over the large computer keyboard in front of her, she began to type rapidly. The talk with Mars and the group took some time away from her, and she was behind some 789 inventions.

For thirty minutes she typed, until she was rewarded with a holographic display of a small medicine tablet.

"Yes!" she cheered. "C'mon, just a few more DNA codes…"

Suddenly, the sound of a telephone entered her thoughts. Washu, slightly annoyed by the interruption, continued with her work. However, she could not keep ignoring it for long. With an exasperated groan, the scientist held her hand up, where a telephone materialized.

"Hello." she answered.

"Little Washu."

Washu recognized the voice instantly. "Setsuna?"

"I'm afraid so." The voice of the alter ego of Sailor Pluto replied. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Well, not really." Washu lied. "I've just found the cure for near-sightness, that's all."

"Little Washu, you're always creating something for the good of humanity." Setsuna seemingly beamed over the phone. " I find it amazing."

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush!"

"Well, it is the truth. Anyway, I was calling to check on the girls. Are they alright?"

"Yep. Everyone's a-ok around here. Today was the first day we started the recruitment drive."

"Any success?"

"None. The girl didn't want anything to do with Gen-V. But another recruit was found, and we're checking up on her tomorrow."

"That's good news. But still, is there a way for you to contact Kotetsu, or Yuna?"

" Of course I can. But, it wouldn't be fair now, would it? Kotetsu had to leave to straighten out some personal business in Kyoto, and Yuna had a really serious mission on Alpha-Cynai. They did what they had to."

[Kotetsu left in Generation V #23 (first series} while Galaxy Fraunlin Yuna left in Generation V#30- Informative Guardian]

Washu suddenly realized the tone of voice in which Setsuna asked the question. It was a tone that was out of place on the senshi. Worry.

" Hey, Setsuna. Are you Ok?"

The other end was quiet for a second, before Setsuna spoke again. "Yes, I'm alright, Little Washu. I'm just thinking…"

" About the prophesy." Washu finished.

"The time is drawing near. I can feel it. We need to finish recruiting soon. We have to build a strong fighting force. If we fail, the world…the princess…."

"Don't worry." Washu said coolly. " We won't fail."

" I hope not." Setsuna replied. " Before I go, I just wanted to tell you that I will make it to the meeting tomorrow."

"But-but how?" Washu sputtered.

"By plane, of course."

"No, not that. I mean, don't you have your *Charon-Wear Tour to finish in the States?" [Charon-Wear is Setsuna's own clothing line she is promoting.-Clothes horse Guardian].

" I'll be fine. I've earned a break from it. Besides, gathering our forces is more important."

"Agreed."

" I'll speak to you when I get to Tokyo."With that, Setsuna clicked off.

Washu slowly hung up the phone. She thought over what Setsuna said. The time was drawing near. It was time to build a strong fighting force.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded off in her lab. Racing to the large computer console, she typed in a few codes. "Strikemyer!" she yelled. " What is it?"

Strikemyer, the voice of her computer, replied. " We have located a third recruit."

"On holo!" the scientist ordered.

On the holopad in front of her, a form of a girl materialized. She was younger than the others, but judging by the reading Washu received from gauging her energy, this mysterious young woman was a force to be reckoned with.

" Eureka!" Washu laughed. "She was right under my nose all of this time!"

**Hanna Miller's Restaurant. 2:36 P.M.**

** **

Maybe, she was one of the premier martial artists on Earth. Maybe she had more endurance than most normal men. But, for Yuka Takeuchi, working as a waitress for Hanna Miller's was probably one of the most exhausting jobs on the planet.

As she balanced tray after tray, and gathered orders, the young girl found herself glancing once in a while at the clock, counting down the minutes until quitting time. But time itself seemed to slow to a turtle walk.

After a while, Yuka took her break. She sat down in one of the booths and rested her head into her hands. She did not know how long she laid still before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuka." The familiar voice spoke.

Yuka glanced up into the face of her best friend and co-worker, Satomi.

"Wha-What's up?" Yuka asked.

Satomi bent down to her friend's ear level and spoke quietly. "Someone wants to speak to you." 

"Who's that?"

Satomi nodded towards the far end of the restaurant. Yuka's brown eyes followed her nod. At the particular booth they were observing, sat a young woman. She looked the same age of both of the girls.

"You have any idea who that is?" Yuka whispered.

" Yes, I do." Satomi answered. " That woman has to be VG."

"No, that can't be." Yuka shook her head. " All VG Warriors are on the resting period. VG doesn't start up for another few weeks."

" I know that. But this isn't right. A girl, dressed like that, in this place? She has to be planning something!"

" You're right, Satomi." Yuka replied, her jaw tightening. "Looks like there isn't anything to do but see what she wants." She rose to her feet.

"Be careful." Satomi said quietly, gazing into her friend's eyes.

Yuka only nodded. With a determined look on her face, she slowly made her way to the mysterious woman's table.

When she arrived, Yuka was really blown away by how the woman was dressed. The woman had long blond hair, molded elegantly into two "china girl" rolls on each side of her head. (Think Chun-Li). She wore an ankle length china dress, silver in color, with a dangerously high slit on the side. On her feet, she wore a pair of silver pumps. On her face, she wore a pair of sunglasses, which hid her eyes well.

The woman was reading the newspaper, which screamed a headline in boldface print: **"Sailor V: Returned from the Dead?"**

As the waitress approached, the woman folded the paper neatly, and placed it on the table. She gestured to the seat across from her. Yuka sat down reluctantly.

"Hello, Ms. Takeuchi." The woman greeted warmly. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine." Yuka replied, surprised by her own forwardness. "A little worn out, perhaps, but ok." 

The woman glanced at her wristwatch. "How much time before you're off break?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Good enough." The woman said, smiling. Reaching into the small pocketbook she had with her, the lady pulled out a small yellow envelope. She took one finger, ripped open the envelope, and dumped out the contents on the table.

"Huh?" Yuka said, looking over pictures. "These are pictures of me!"

The woman seemed to blush behind her shades. " Please don't have the wrong idea," she said. " I'm a big fan of yours, that's all."

Yuka raised a questionable eyebrow. " Big fan?"

"I've seen your battles in VG." The woman explained. "Your match with your friend Satomi was really something."

Yuka was taken back by the strange woman's statement. She found it uncomfortable to talk about that fight. Even though the fight was destined to happen, Yuka hated to fight her friend. She hated to cause her pain.

"Yes, something that I'll always regret." Yuka said, trying to keep the anger she felt in check.

" Oh." the woman said slowly, before clearing her throat. " I did not realize it effected you this way. I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Yuka smiled.

" How many minutes?"

"Ten."

" Perfect." The enigmatic lady replied. With a dramatic flair, she took off her shades, revealing a set of blue eyes. Her eyes focused on Yuka, reflecting the seriousness in her voice.

"Ms. Takeuchi. Or Yuka. Do you mind if I call you Yuka?"

"No." Yuka shook her head.

" Well, Yuka. Wait. How many minutes?"

"Eight."

" Ok…Yuka. I'm not here just for an autograph. I'm not here to recruit you for another restaurant. I'm here to present you with the opportunity of a lifetime."

The woman paused dramatically. Yuka nodded, signaling her interest.

" This opportunity has use for your talents. It can satisfy your cravings for stronger opponents. It can test your attributes."

" Can it work the tables too?" A voice smirked. Satomi appeared, taking a seat next to Yuka. The woman gave the newcomer an annoyed look.

"Don't mind her." Yuka spoke up for her friend, "She won't say anything."

The woman dropped her dirty glance from Satomi and continued. "Anyway, this position is only for you to fill."

"What is it? A new tournament?" Yuka inquired.

The lady only smiled. She reached into her pocketbook again, and brandished a small white card. She handed it to the waitress.

Yuka took the card and scanned it. When she read it, her eyes widened.

" You must be joking."She replied. "This can't be true."

Satomi strained to read the card. When she did, her reaction mirrored her friend.

"Wow! Generation V wants you?!"

" But, what can I do in the group?" Yuka asked. " I just have extensive knowledge in martial arts! I mean, Generation V is basically super heroines only. Also, the VG Tournament begins in only a few weeks! How can I protect the world and fight in the tournament at the same time?"

" The team will work it out." The woman replied. " Please, take the opportunity! We really need you."

"We?" Satomi raised a questionable eyebrow. She looked over the mysterious woman's attire. 

"Let me guess. Blond hair and revealing clothing. It's you! It's Sailor V!"

"Keep it down, will ya?" the disguised Sailor V hissed. "You're trying to start a riot?"

"Sorry!" Satomi said, clapping her hand over her mouth. She suddenly rose from her seat and hurried away, disappearing into the kitchen.

Sailor V and Yuka was left alone. Both were silent. Neither wanted to say anything to the other. Yuka leaned by, thinking over the chance of joining Generation V. She thought of the strong opponents the team had battled over the months, including*Cross, the extremely powerful *Freeza, the destructive robot *Mecha-Washu…the list goes on and on.

[Cross: Generation V #14, Freeza: Generation V: Freeza Rex miniseries, and Mecha-Washu: Generation V #4- Search and Find Guardian]

This was it. She needed to train anyway. Maybe, this was her chance to get stronger.

"Ok. I'm in." she replied.

"What?" Sailor V couldn't believe her ears. "You're in? That's great! Here, Let me call Washu…"

Whipping out a gold calculator-shaped object, she entered a numeric code. The screen lit up, displaying a pink-haired girl.

" What's shaking?" the girl asked.

"Washu, we've just-" Sailor V started.

" That's a no-no." Washu said, waving her finger. "Little Washu's the name."

Sailor V rolled her eyes. "Ok, Ok. Little Washu. Anyway, Generation V has its new fifth member! Say hello to Yuka Takeuchi!"

Beaming, Sailor V handed the communicator over to Yuka, who took it reluctantly.

" Well, hello there!" Washu spoke on the screen. " Let me be the first to welcome you to the team! My name is Washu, but I'll really like it if ya call me Little Washu!"

" No-no problem, Little Washu." Yuka chuckled nervously. She glanced over at Sailor V, who was making faces at the communicator.

" The girls have a meeting tonight." Washu continued. "I hope to see you there."

Yuka nodded. She then returned the communicator to V, who promptly shoved it into her pocketbook.

"I'm guessing your break time is up." Sailor V mused.

"Yep." Yuka grinned. "But I'll make it to your meeting. By the way, where will it take place?"

"I'll have to pick you up." Sailor V replied."Well, I have to run. Gotta get rid of this disguise."

With a quick wave, Sailor V turned and walked to the door of the restaurant and disappeared through it.

Yuka smiled after her. She realized that a new challenge was before her. To prove that she deserved to be one of Earth's Greatest Heroines.

**Higawa Temple**

** **

****Rei quietly swept the steps of the shrine, basking in the serenity of the sunset. She would have enjoyed the peace even more, if it were not for her thoughts on the vision she received in her dream the night before.

The vision of Jadite returning.

She did not tell about the dream, for fear of alarming everyone. The girls had enough to worry about, with Setsuna's warning of the massive threat to existence. Besides, if Jadite did come calling, Generation V was more than enough for the lowlife.

Suddenly she heard a sound. _No!_ Rei thought. _It can't be him! Not here!_

__Swiftly turning, she was prepared for an assault.

However, her fighting skills were not needed. For her two pet crows, Phoebus and Deimos, were the instigators. Swooping, each crow landed on one of Rei's shoulder.

Rei smiled slightly, caressing the birds' feathered heads. " You two scared me." She said to them.

The crows cooed a reply. Rei petted them again, realizing how frightened she really was. Jadite knew her identity. He also knew her former sailor teammates' identities, which really worried her the most. Even now, her mind was tortured with infinite scenes of Usagi and Ami being forced through a gauntlet of torture and pain.

The crows suddenly flew off from her shoulders, disappearing into the clear sky. Rei sensed movement at the foot of the hill, and saw a woman ascending the steps.

The woman was seemingly having a difficult time, and as she drew nearer, Rei could understand why.

She wore silver pumps, which of course, were bad tools for climbing steps. Add a tight, silver Chinese dress into the equation, and you have a tired blond girl, who collapsed on the last step.

"F-F-Finally," the girl huffed. "I-I made it!"

"Well, I'm sorry." Rei said, standing over her. " But, the Shrine is closed."

"Whaaaaattt!" the girl cried. " You mean, I climbed this pint-sized mountain(in these heels) for nothing? I don't think so!"

The girl pushed herself to her feet. "You're going to let me in the Shrine or else."

Rei only shook her head. "Drop the act, Minako." She said calmly.

" Minako? Who's that?" Minako replied hysterically, trying to salvage the joke.

"So, you're not Minako, eh?" Rei challenged. " Then you won't mind if I punish you!" She reached into her robes, pulling out a white scroll, which she waved in a deadly manner.

" Ok, ok." Minako replied, holding her hands up to surrender. " How long did you know it was me?"

Rei smirked. "Ever since you start climbing the steps."

" Very cruel, Rei." Minako grumbled. "Very cruel."

" I know."

Minako pressed a button on her dress. The dress began to literally melt away, replaced by a traditional school uniform. Her pumps transformed into school shoes. Her china rolls unraveled into her trademark hairstyle, and a red bow materialized into existence.

" Thank you, thank you." Minako replied, making mock bows. Rei shook her head and sighed. " You're just as bad as Usagi." She remarked.

" Correction. I'm better than Usagi!" Minako laughed. " Notice my form of acting. It is flawless! Me, Minako Aino, the perfect idol-"

" Flawed is more like it." Rei replied. " Anyway, I know why you're here. Just do it and get it over with."

" Ok." Minako said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then opening them, she began to jump around chanting, " I've got somebody to join! I've got somebody to join! And you didn't!"

" Enough gloating!" Rei cried.

Minako did it a few more times, before settling down. "You see! Using only the charm of Venus, I succeeded in having someone to join. It took only one of me, while the three of you failed!"

"Minako." Rei said quietly, but warningly. "Enough gloating!"

Minako stopped, still as a statue. She still kept the smile on her face, however.

" You're not going to stop rubbing it in, are you?" Rei asked suspiciously.

Minako smiled evilly. "Oh, you found me out!"

Rei was about to respond, when suddenly she sensed something. A familiar feeling. A feeling she hoped she never had to feel again.

Reacting with blinding speed, the ebony-haired girl screamed, "Watch Out!", and pushed her friend out of the way. 

However, she was not so fortunate. Something hard and wet slammed into her. She was thrown through the air, crashing through the front door of the Shrine with a sickening sound.

"REI!" Minako screamed, getting to her feet. She tried to scan for the downed girl, but she could only see the caved-in wooden door.

"Rei!" she screamed again.

"Ouch." Someone said behind her. " I know she's out."

Minako whipped around, and found herself face to face with a stranger.

Female, she was entirely clad in various shades of blue. Even her boots, though very stylish, was blue. The female had long blue hair that stretched to the small of her back.

Her lips, thankfully not blue, were curled into an evil smirk.

Minako had to ask the stereotypical question all heroes asked villains. " Who are you?!"

" I'm Titus, Second-in-Command of Lord Jadite." The blue-clad lady announced. "Also, I'm the harbinger of your deaths."

" J-Jadite?" Minako repeated. She could not think of any else to say, but "Oh my goddess…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**V-Post****letters are for entertainment purposes only.**

Hey, Gen-Vers

Issue #13 of Generation V V.1 was way too hype! I loved the battle sequences! My favorite part of the issue was the final battle between Yuna and Fraunlin D!! It was also nice to see Kotetsu cuts lose with her sword skills. Sailor V continues to fascinate me with her leadership skills.

Anyway, make Sailor Pluto a Generation-Ver! She's always ignored, and the way she gets the team's spirit together is impressive.

Sailor Mars is a good choice for second-in-command, even though I worry about her temper. I'm curious about her thoughts on the other "retired" senshi, and her hidden love for Mamoru. Will we see that soon?

Man, I'm going to miss Lina. Do she have to go back? How about Dragon-Slaving the Dimensional Shifter? That would be nice.

Tenchi Kaweii

Tokyo, Japan.

**Well, Tenchi, if you read issue#16, then you already should know that Pluto's a honorary member. As for Ms. Inverse, shehas to go. SOB! And if you want more about Rei's relationship with the people around her, check out Generation V: The Fire of Love, on Access stands now!**

** **

****

Dear Generation V,

Thanks for all of the great fun in Issues#9-10! I just bought a copy the other day and I must say that I was very pleased with my purchase.

The Shadowmaster/Shredder team-up was cool. I hope to see more characters like those two soon!

Anyway, I have two questions:

1.I would like to see Pretty Sammy join the team. Is it in the cards?

2.Also, is there any possibility of building a new Magellan Base, since the last was destroyed?

Well, until Washu grows up, Make Mine Anime Access!!

Shingo Tsuskino

[www.Meatballhead.org][1]

****

**1.****Keep your eye on the new miniseries, Generation V: United They Stand, to see!**

**2.****No plans for a new one at the moment, but you never know.**

**Next Issue: With Rei down, Sailor V and the other members of Generation V must lay the smackdown on the menace of Titus! Who is she? Why does she have animosity against our heroines? Will they be able to defeat her? For this and other intriguing questions, find out in ****Generation V: United They Stand#2, coming soon!**

****

   [1]: http://www.meatballhead.org/



End file.
